Allons-nous survive ?
by AmandineRS8
Summary: Cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3 de Riverdale, c'est une version de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans la saison 4. Tourné principalement autour de Betty et Jughead et de leur relation mais aussi autour de différents personnages(Falice, Varchie, Choni,...)


**C'est ma première fanfiction donc j'espère que ca va vous plaire. Toutes mes histoires sont disponibles en anglais (voir profil)**

L'histoire commence quand Betty apprend par l'intermédiaire de Kevin que sa mère et sa soeur on disparues, juste après avoir vu son père se faire tiré dessus. Betty et ses amis sont en chemin et cours pour les sauvées à la ferme (à ce moment là ils ne sont pas au courant qu'elles ont disparues).

**Point de vue de Jughe****ad**

On a couru aussi vite que l'on a pu même si on en pouvait plus après la nuit cauchemardesque qu'on viennait de vivre. Après ce jeu de psychopathe, et toutes ces révélations, j'ai même pas eu une seconde pour réfléchir à tous ça. Mais une chose est sûre c'est à ce que je pensais, où plutôt qui : Betty. Ca a toujours été elle. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que l'on puisse tous mourir à cause de ce foutu jeu, manigancé par la machiavélique Peneloppe. C'est dingue. Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Tout était lié à elle, c'était elle la maîtresse du jeu depuis le début des années lycées de nos parents. C'était elle, la méchante dérangée depuis le tout début. Le retour de la cagoule noire, l'attaque au bal de promo, le jeu GG, les soeurs de la sainte miséricorde, l'enlèvement de Jellybeans tous ca était dirigés par Peneloppe. Elle est le mal incarné comparé à Chic ou la cagoule noire. J'ai une profonde pensé pour la pauvre Cheryl qui a le malheur de l'avoir comme mère. Mais à ce moment la seule chose à laquelle je me souciais c'était de mettre Betty en sécurité, de nous sortir tous d'affaire et ça malgré le fait qu'on a du jouer a ce jeu de délurés.

Betty coura vers la salle où les rituels avaient habituellement lieu, à la ferme.

**Betty:** "Kevin ?", a t-elle dit avec inquiétude.

**Kevin** était assis par terre et avait l'air dévasté. Il nous a regardé avant de dire: "Ils m'ont laissé... Je voulais y aller mais ils ont dis que quelqu'un devait rester pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé."

**Archie: **"Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

**Kevin: **"Le rituel de l'ascension, bien sûre ."

**Betty: **"Qui est concerné ? Où est ma mère ? Et Polly ?", je peux l'observer trembler de panique.

**Kevin:** "Parti. Tout le monde est parti. et on ne les reverra plus jamais."

Après ça, j'étais confus et vraiment inquiet pour Betty, elle a perdu son père, sa sœur et sa mère en un seul jour et c'était beaucoup même pour ma reine. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et on est restés a s'enlacer pendant 5 longue minutes. Je l'ai laissée pleurer sur mon épaule. Je déteste me sentir si impuissant lorsqu'elle se sent mal, à ce point. Je lui ais dis que ça allait s'arranger et que tout ira bien. Elle a continuée de pleurer mais en se calment un peu. Au même moment, Archie et Veronica s'occupaient de Kevin, et Cheryl et Tony partaient rejoindre leur gang. Elle nous ont regardées avec tendresse et nous on laissées tout les cinq dans cette sombre pièce. Betty sorti de mon emprise, et marcha en direction des couloirs. Elle avait arrêtée de pleurer. Elle m'a regardée droit dans les yeux, et avait le regard vite. Elle fixait un point fixe en face d'elle. Elle ne montrait aucune expression mise à part les marques que ses larmes avait déposées sur ses joues. La voir avec ce regard m'a donné des frissons, c'est la première fois que je la voyais avec ce regard. On avait traversé beaucoup mais jamais elle n'était aussi livide et blessée à ce point. Veronica était sur le point de lui courir après mais je l'ai arrêté et lui ai dis que je m'occupais de Betty et que je les tiendrais au courant. Elle acquiesa et j'ai couru rattraper Betty qui était déjà à la porte d'entrée du batiment.

**Jughead: **"Bets attend. Où est-ce que tu vas ?", dis-je. J'étais très inquiets et je pense qu'elle l'a remarquée.

**Betty: **"Je veux que tous ca prenne fin, Jug j'en peux plus..."

**Jughead: **"Je sais Betty, je suis désolé tu ne mérite rien de tout ca." Elle m'a regardée, et nous avons commencé à pleurer ensemble. J'étais aussi à bout. Elle a posée sa tête contre mon torse comme elle le fait habituellement, et je lui ai caressé légèrement les cheveux. Ils étaient pas aussi parfait que d'habitude et sa robe était pleine de boue à cause de notre course poursuite dans les bois.

**Jughead: **"Crois tu qu'un jour on pourra avoir dix-sept ans?", elle soupira et me donna un sourire triste.

**Betty: **"Jug, on doit aller voir ton père pour essayer de retrouver ma mère et Polly",proposa t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

J'approuva et on est parti rejoindre mon père. On a demandé aux jolies poisons de nous deposer. Betty ne prononça pas un seul mot du trajet, et avait fixée sa fenêtre avec tristesse. Elle ne mérite rien de tout ça, c'est injuste...


End file.
